legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: The Craig Experience P4/Transcript
(Risky's ship lands on the coast by the temple. Craig and Raynell look in excitement) Craig: Oooooh man! Raynell: So cool! Risky: Alright, get ready to get off brats! Raynell: *Excited squeal* Craig: Let's get hunting! (The 2 jump off the boat as Risky follows them. Risky joins them at the front entrance) Risky: Right. Be mindful of any traps and keep your guard up from the monsters. Craig: Alright! Raynell: No monster's gonna scare us! Risky: We'll see. Let's go! (The 3 rush inside the temple. It goes to them looking around the temple) Craig: Wow. This place is old. Raynell: Yeah. No one's been here in a while. Risky: It was abandoned awhile ago. Craig: So if this is suppose to be a Genie temple, where are the genies? Risky: They all- … Well seem we met our first enemy. Raynell: Hm? Craig: Where? (Suddenly from above, a creature with the top half of a beautiful woman and the bottom half being a giant spider appears) Raynell: AHH! WHAT IS THAT?!?! Risky: That's a Bonelegs. They are able to mash their frontal legs together to form a shield, hindering all direct attacks useless. Additionally, they are able to uppercut with their leg shield someone try to jump over them. Craig: That's disgusting! Raynell: *Shudders and groans* I hate spiders! Risky: Too bad. *Turns around* Cause you to are gonna fight it. Craig and Raynell: HUUUH!? Risky: Oh and before I forget: They also spit acid. Craig: What?! (The Boneleg shoots venom at the group) Raynell: AHH! *Dodges* SAY IT! DON'T SPRAY IT! Craig: All right that's it! Let's get her Raynell! Raynell: Right! (Craig and Raynell prepare to fight as the Bonelegs lands on the ground in front of them) Craig: *Blows out air* Raynell:.... Craig: Give a taste of her eyes Raynell! Raynell: R-Right I'll- Risky: Oh watch out for the Naga. Craig: Naga??? What's a Naga??? (Suddenly Craig and Raynell are attack from behind by another creature. The top half is another woman while the lower half is a snake) Risky: That's a Naga. Craig: AHH!!! Raynell: OH COME ON!! (Suddenly the Naga shoots lasers at the two but they dodge) Craig: IT SHOOTS LASERS!??! Risky: Yep. Craig: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!?! (Raynell and Craig both take cover) Raynell: Craig I thought you said this would be fun!! Craig: It was suppose to be! I didn't expect monsters! Risky: I WARNED you there would be monsters you idiot! Craig: *Groans* What now?! Risky: *Pulls out pistol* You fight or they will kill you. Craig:..... Raynell: She's right! Craig: But my power! It's not suited for combat like this! (Suddenly Risky's pistol lands in his Craig's hand) Craig: !! *Looks at Risky* Risky: *Pulls out Schimatar* Then find a way to fight brat! Cause we got more enemies coming! (At that moment a BatGal joins the fray) Raynell: Bats... How nice... Craig: And I'm supposed to use a gun!? Risky: Stop complaining and fight! Craig: EEP!! (Risky charges and engages the Bonelegs trying to get though its powerful defenses) Raynell: *Sighs* Right... HERE I GO!! (Raynell charges at the Naga) Craig: … *Looks up* !! (The BatGal flies down at Craig) Craig: AHH! *Jumps out of the way* (Craig manages to dodge the BatGal) Craig: Alright, now's my chance! (Craig aims at the BatGal) Craig: Eat this! (Craig shoots at the BatGal land a shot) Craig: *Gasp* I GOT IT! (The BatGal while hurt is preparing to attack again) Craig: !! *Keeps shooting* STOP! JUST STOP!! (Craig continues to shoot hitting a few more times before being forced to dodge. He shoot a few more times and after a couple more shots, the BatGal lets out a loud scream, its clothes get ripped apart, and suddenly vanishes) Craig:.. Did... Did I get it?? (Craig looks around) Craig: L-Looks like it. Raynell: AAHHH!!!! (Craig looks to find Raynell being overwhelmed by the Naga) Craig: !! Raynell! (Raynell is knocked back by laser blasts. Raynell gasp's as the Naga gets closer. Suddenly it gets shot. Annoyed it turns to Craig who's shooting it) Craig: *Shooting* STAY AWAY FROM HER!! Raynell: Craig? (Craig continues firing) Craig: I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!!! NOT NOW OR EVER!!! Raynell: Holy crap.... (Annoyed by all the bullets the Naga shoots at Craig) Craig: OH CRAP!! (Craig is not able to dodge in time, but suddenly Risky pounces, grabbing Craig and moving her and him out of the way) Raynell: !! Craig: Huh?? (Risky then takes the pistol from Craig, shoots it, only instead a missile comes out, it hits the Naga causing it to explode) Risky:... *Blows the smoke away from the gun* Raynell: Whoa. (Risky gets back up) Risky: *Sigh* Jeez brat, I said be careful! Craig: You....saved me. Risky; Don't mention it. Craig: Risky... I- Risky: I mean it. Don't. Mention it. EVER. Craig:... *nods* Raynell: Wait where's the spider? Risky: I took care of it. Now come on. Luckily for us, a treasure room should be close. Craig: *Gasp* Yes! Raynell: LOOT TIME!!! Risky: Hmph. (The trio enter another room and Risky goes over to a near by door and opens) Risky: *Smirks* Just as I thought. (In the room are about 8 Treasure Chests) Craig: ALL RIGHT!! Raynell: WE DID IT!! (Raynell goes over and opens up a chest, revealing its contents) Raynell: *Gasp* CRAIG LOOK!!! (The two look to find gold and various gems inside) Craig: Oh man! Raynell: WE'RE SET!! Craig: WHOO THIS IS AWESOME!! Raynell: HURRY!! Risky: Well. Time to fetch my men and tell them to load up the booty. Craig and Raynell: *Snickers* Risky: Hm? Raynell: *Giggle* Booty.... Craig: *Giggle* Risky: ….. *Face palm* TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: The Craig Experience Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts